gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohawk
"Peltzer, is this..." "Yes." - Forster and Billy Peltzer "Gizmo, Caca!" - Mohawk Mohawk is the first of the two lead gremlins from Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Mohawk is violent, savage and recognizeable by the large and razor sharp fish-like spines protruding from his back, otherwise he looks much more sinister than the other gremlins in the film and he tend to be a lone wolf, often attacking and causing havoc on his own. He is a bully to Gizmo, such as hitting Gizmo tied up in duct tape to a toy train, shocking Gizmo with an electrical chord, and pressing his face down on a copying machine that prints numerous pictures of Gizmo (being Stripe reincarnated, this is possibly out of revenge for exposing him to sunlight in the first flim). Biography Mogwai He was born together with the other three mogwais, George, Lenny and Daffy when Gizmo got wet by a stream of water from a leaky faucet inside Clamp Tower. As a mogwai, Mohawk had black and white fur, red-yellow eyes and very sharp teeth (the latter of which is very rare among the mogwai species). He also had curved ears that resembled small bat wings as well as a furry mohawk like he was in the previous movie, except his was larger, taller and went down the back of his head. He, together with his fellow mogwais George and Lenny stuffed Gizmo inside an air vent before he, George and Lenny went down into a restaurant and ate after midnight. Daffy, who was mistaken for Gizmo, later joined them and ate as well resulting in all of them to be in cocoons. Gremlin After spending some time in cocoons, Mohawk and the other three emerged as Gremlins and started to cause havoc in the building. Mohawk later joyfully tortured Gizmo with electrical cords, a photo copier, velcrows, and finally a toy train with a track, effectively proving that he was a cruel sadist. Later on, he appeared in the Clamp Tower laboratory where loads of gremlins were running rampant. Armed with an Uzi machine gun, he tried to kill Billy Peltzer who managed to escape unharmed. Then Mohwak stole a spider serum . . . Spider-Gremlin Mohawk drank from a spider serum that mutated him in a way that replaced his bottom half with a spider's body, including eight long and spindly limbs, all of this made him look like a twisted version of a centaur. He made a corridor into his nest to trap eventual victims which he could attack. He trapped Marla Bloodstone and Kate Beringer in his web and proceeded to kill them. However, Gizmo burst in through the air vent and shot a flaming arrow made out of a pencil at Mohawk, killing him by setting him on fire. Behind the scenes Like with Stripe, he was voiced by Frank Welker. Writers claimed that Mohawk is infact Stripe reincarnated.NECA made a figure of him with the Spider formula. Trivia Mohawk shares many differences with his previous incaranation as Stripe: *While Stripe's face was the first mogwai seen when the original batch was spawned, Mohawk was the last of the new batch to show himself (also, from the look of it when they were born, Mohawk was not the first one Gizmo spawned). *While the streak on Stripe's head extended down his back when he became a gremlin, Mohawk's streak became spike-like (it was even shown when Mohawk was emerging from his cocoon). *While the first army of gremlins was spawned by Stripe when he leaped into a pool, instead of Mohawk, the new army was created from Daffy, George, and Lenny when they set off the sprinkler system. *While Mohawk seemed to be stronger and more sadistic than Stripe, he appeared to be not as intelligent and lacked the leadership the original leader of the gremlins had, allowing Brain Gremlin to take charge while he was a loner. *Both Stripe and Mohawk were eliminated by Gizmo. In both cases, there was a major difference between their deaths. While Gizmo got Stripe by exposing him to sunlight, his approach to Mohawk's destruction was more direct, firing a flaming arrow at him. *Interestingly, while Stripe was the last of the gremlins to be wiped out, Mohawk was destroyed before the horde was exterminated. More Pictures Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains